Regretable, Or Is It?
by Tallie14
Summary: Lisbon has drank a little too much and Jane texts her, she replies by telling him to comeover and visit because she is bored. I'm sure it'll all turn out fine...right? rated T only for language. leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Teresa was sitting at home in front of her TV, old romance movies were playing as a valentines special…she hated valentines day. All of the lovey-dovey stuff made her want to laugh and scream in anger at the same time, it all seemed so…dumb. She knew this was just her opinion, and many people felt different about this so-called holiday, but she couldn't help how she felt.

All of the sudden her phone, which had previously been sitting on the table next to her glass of tequila, vibrated off the table, landing on the floor with a dull 'thud'.

Quickly picking it up Teresa flipped it open, revealing the text she had received from Jane.

"Hey, Lisbon…whatcha up too" she said, reading the single line out loud to herself before smiling, it was just like Jane to bother her on a holiday…even if a dumb one.

She hesitantly pressed the reply button, trying to decide what she should tell him, the buzzing half drunk part of her wanted to tell him exactly what she was up too, but the logical sober part knew that would be a bad idea. She quickly typed in a small message, something that she dazedly didn't think would give anything away : Hi Jane! I m watching TV, cum n join me?

Okay, so maybe she knew he would know that she wasn't exactly herself, but so what if she wanted a visitor to cheer her up! She grinned as she clicked the button to send the text, knowing Jane would be here soon. It took a second for her mind to register what she had just done, it took less than another second for her to start to panic.

"You're a dumb ass Teresa Lisbon, you need to get a hold of yourself!" she berated herself, grabbing the tequila and quickly hiding it in the bottom compartment of her fridge, after she went up to her room and brushed her teeth before splashing some water on her face to sober herself up. Then she randomly started giggling, it's not like Jane wouldn't notice that she was drunk, he was a mentalist!

All of the sudden her phone rang, a loud chirping sound she could here even though her phone was down stairs on the couch where she had dropped it while going to hide her alcohol. She quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed her phone, snapping it open she put it up to her ear.

"Miss Lis-bon" she said, stopping for a spit second to take a deep breath, the voice on the other end of the line chuckled, the voice was Jane's.

"You okay Lisbon?" he asked, a smile in his voice as he talked to her, causing her to frown.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him, still frowning.

"Because your drinking, and you only do that when your upset or else having fun, and seeing as you asked me to come visit, tells me you must not be having fun" he told her cheekily.

"Maybe I want to have fun and that's why your visiting?" she questioned, and then she realized that her sentence had sounded wrong and burst into giggles.

"Hmm, how much have you had to drink Lisbon?" Jane asked, a little worry in his voice.

"I gotta go Jane, I have to pee, and I don't wanna do that when I'm talking to you that would be awk-a-ward" she said truthfully, emphasized each syllable in the last word.

"Hmm, alot hey? I'll be there in about 5 minutes" Jane told her right before she hung up and set her phone back down on the couch.

"Company is coming" she murmured in a sing song voice, she decided she really had way too much to drink…a whole bottle and a half of tequila to herself was wayyy to much.

And now she had Jane coming over when she was drunk, not a good combo.

All of the sudden her radio turned and blared across the room, causing her to scream and almost jump out of her skin, she quickly ran over and turned it off, wondering why it had turned on like that. She decided her house was haunted, at least she had a psychic coming over to tell the ghosties to leave she told herself with another soft giggle. She then quickly ran up to use the bathroom, Jane would be here within a few minutes, and she really didn't want to leave him down here to go to the bathroom.

By the time she got up to her bathroom she had forgotten Jane was even coming and decided to have a short shower…it's funny how the drunken mind forgets things and makes the most interesting situations.

* * *

A/N - Very OOC, but I am bored…over tired and hyper. And plus, remember she is drunk (which is also OOC!) ---It's the first piece of a two piece story…maybe three piece…maybe more…like I said, I'm still half asleep here writing this, so sorry for any mistakes and if it sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon stood in the shower, slowly rinsing soap out of her hair as she sung along to the song 'more than words' rather loudly. Loud enough that anybody in her house could hear her easily, loud enough for Jane to realize what had happened and come upstairs, not to peek at her or anything, just to make sure she was alright and didn't fall and kill herself in the shower.

After about five more minutes if repeating the same verse Lisbon decided to get out of the shower and maybe go watch some more TV before going to bed, she was a little too unaware to know the exact time, but she knew it was pretty late at night.

She quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her bathrobe before walking over to her counter and putting her damp hair up in a bun to keep it out of the way. As she stood in the bathroom she once again started singing, this time actually dancing a little bit, she thought drunkenly about how the song made her feel, and she realized it made her think of Jane, that song was what could now be their song. And then she remembered that she had invited Jane to come over and her singing stopped immediately.

She quietly walked over to the door, making sure her robe was done up good, and listened for any movement, when she didn't hear any she slowly opened the door and walked into her room, all the while thinking how ninja she was being.

"Your so not ninja" a voice interrupted her, causing her to jump and turn around to see Patrick standing beside the bathroom doorway, grinning like a mad-man.

"Not a mind reader my ass" she mumbled, not even bothering to get mad at him for sneaking up into her room, her mind was still fuzzy and clouded.

"Hmm, not even mad that I'm here?" he questioned, honestly curious, although he had imagined it, he had never seen Lisbon drunk and didn't know what she would actually act like, he had never thought she was a nice drunk though.

"Nah" she said, waving it off and smirking, and then she seemed to think for a second before frowning and look back at him, dead serious "but you do have to get out when I change you know" she told him sternly, pointing towards the door. Jane nodded, before walking out of her room, a small smile plastered to his face.

Teresa dressed in her undergarments with no problems, but when she tried to get her foot into her sweat pants she tripped and fell onto her butt, letting out a loud 'oof.'

"You okay Lisbon?" Jane called from the hallway, he voice curious with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine Janie, juuust fine" Lisbon called back, her voice giggling once again, she made a mental note to never drink again, the last couple shots she had taken seemed to have just kicked in.

"Um…Janie?" Jane called back, a perplexed note in his voice, also a bit of a whine.

"Never mind!" Teresa called back, blushing furiously as she finally got her pants on, she then grabbed a tank-top and pulled it on too, at least now she was decent.

"Okay, you can come in now!" Teresa called, still sitting on her floor with her leg's crossed underneath her, she remembered the saying she had learnt in pre-school 'Kris cross apple sauce' was how the teacher had told them to sit cross legged.

She was repeating the saying to herself when Jane walked in the door and looked down at her, for once in their whole relationship he seemed like the adult and her the child.

"Hey Tessie" he said jokingly, grinning as she frowned slightly, his grin faltered when she started smiling.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, genuinely curious, man a drunken Lisbon could keep him on his toes.

"My name, you called me Tessie!" she said accusingly, giggling once again, Jane couldn't help but stare as the woman who had so many rules about personal boundaries, the woman who could take down men twice her size, the only woman who had an control over him, sit on the floor giggling like a teenage girl with her first crush.

"How much did you drink?" he asked her, sitting down across from her in the same position, he watched as she looked up with her eye's, as if counting them in her head. Finally she answered him with a perfectly honest statement.

"A lot"

"Well, I think it's time for bed" he told her, knowing she would regret this in the morning when she realized that she had been acting this way and he had seen her.

"What, no foreplay?" she questioned, once again bursting out into laughter. Jane stared at her speechlessly, his mouth opening a bit in surprise.

"Um, not that way Tessie dear" he said, recovering from the initial shock quickly. He stood up and held a hand down for her to grab so he could pull her up, which he did immediately, but as he pulled her up she stumbled, something that happened a lot to intoxicated folk, but something Jane hadn't been counting on, and she fell onto him, causing him to back step and also fall, Lisbon landing on top of him. They laid there a second, Jane trying to get his arms un-trapped and Lisbon laughing to hard to take the time to get up.

"Ow, I think your elbow crushed my spleen" Jane huffed from underneath her, causing her to giggle again, but also to sit up, it seemed Jane was the only one aware of the awkward position they were in, him laying on his back and Lisbon sitting on his lower stomach , her hair had fallen out of it's loose bun, and was now falling in front of her face, the small droplets of water hitting Jane on the cheek and the nose, he could only think of one thing to describe her; beautiful.

"I better ge'off you" she said, her words kind of slurring together, Jane didn't say anything, because quite honestly he didn't mind at all. Lisbon stood up and quickly stepped back before holding out a hand to help him up, which he took, this time though they didn't fall over onto the floor.

"Well, I think you should get some sleep Teresa" Jane told her, smiling softly as she looked up at him, and grinned.

"I think so too, I'm sleepy" she told him, walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it, her feet a few milometer's off the floor.

"I'll be going" he told her, watching as she yawned, he noticed that she stopped suddenly and looked at him strangely.

"Your not going to stay?" she asked him, her voice showing that her feelings were hurt "Come on, it valentines, and I want you to visit with me" she whined, the little voice that was Lisbon was screaming for this to stop, to come to her senses and just GO TO SLEEP!

But the Lisbon who listened to every feeling and whim she had was the one talking now, and she was the one in control.

"Holy shit, you are hammered" Jane murmured, knowing that if she remembered this in the morning she would want to kill him or else die from embarrassment. Yet he couldn't leave her alone, especially not when she was drunk.

"I don't even have a hammer!" she said, her tone showing her surprise at his comment, she then seemed to think for a while before adding "Oh wait, I have one in my closet"

Jane laughed lightly, he really wished he had a camera, blackmail could have definitely been in order, but he decided that he wouldn't do that to her, not when she was opening up to him, even if drunkenly, he wanted her to know she could trust him.

"So, are you gonna stay or leave, I don't mean stay and have sex with me, I just mean stay because I want you too" she told him, laying back onto her bed and smiling.

"Tell you what, I'll sleep on your couch okay?" he told her, causing her to beam and sit back up from the bed.

"Thanks Janie, happy valentines day!" and with that she ran over to him, she only took a second to notice the surprised look on his face before she kissed him briefly, on the mouth.

"Your going to kill me" he murmured, backing up slightly "But happy valentines day anyways, I really hope you don't remember this" he told her, grinning. He then proceeded to kiss her on the forehead, he wasn't going to take advantage of her, but one kiss on the forehead wasn't that bad.

Teresa smiled as she watched him leave her room, walking downstairs to go sleep on the couch, she really didn't know why she had kissed him, it had just felt right. With thoughts of kissing a certain blond haired man Teresa Lisbon went to her bed and fell into a deep sleep, not knowing what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

A/N- if you thought the last one was OOC, this one was even worse, but I'm going to do at least one more chapter, in which she will be sober and actually acting like the Lisbon we all know and love, it will be way more in character, so if you were planning on stopping reading after this not-so-great chapter, please reconsider!


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa Lisbon could hear a hammer, it was pounding…against the back of skull; thud, thud, thud. She ever so slowly opened her eye's, rays of sunlight slanting through her window and into her eye's, causing her to wince. She slowly rolled over, pulling her blanket's over the top of her head to block out any form of light, and relaxed slightly. As she lay there with the blanket over her face she tried to remember her night, she remembered drinking, like she did almost every valentines day since she was legally allowed, her dad had killed himself on valentines day. She remembered watching TV and then everything else kind of faded away, and then a face and the name 'Janie' made it's way into her mind, causing her to gasp. Jane had been here while she was drunk, what had she done? She already knew she was a loving drunk, whenever she was at family occasions (the only time besides valentines day that she would actually get drunk) her brother's said she would always start hugging everyone and giggling at anything and everything, she hadn't believed them then until they had recorded a Christmas from about two years ago and she had been doing what they had said, she had even told the pizza guy that he was going to be her new best friend, but only if he give them all free pizza. She had burnt that video, embarrassed and never wanting to see it again.

Now Jane had seen her, she wondered what she had said, but he wasn't laying beside her in bed so it couldn't have been that bad, he had gone home at least. She couldn't believe she had called him Janie, what if he blackmailed her?

"I'm never drinking again" she groaned, pulling the blanket off her face and willing herself up to go downstairs and get some Advil and a gigantic glass of water, and then she would spend the rest of the day relaxing at home…recovering for tomorrow when she had to go to work and face Jane.

Just as she was about to sit up she looked over to the other side of the bed on the small table and seen something, she didn't know wither to feel happy and touched or scream, it was a tall glass of water and two Advil. She quickly reached over and swallowed the painkiller's, hoping they would stop the hammer pounding away at the back of her head. After she had taken them she slowly slid her leg's off the side of her bed, letting them softly touch the floor, knowing that she was going to have to investigate her house, either Jane had left the stuff there last night, or he had done it recently. Her mouth felt to cottony and dry to be able to tell if the water had tasted old or fresh, she hadn't even thought to check.

As she made her way down the stairs she remembered telling Jane she had to go to the bathroom while she was on the phone, and then she went black again…then she had another flash back that had something to do with being ninja, and Jane.

"Oh my god" she groaned, remembering that he had said something along the lines of 'your not ninja' what had she been doing? Oh wait, she had been in a bathrobe…like that made things any better, her only bathrobe was only mid-thigh length.

Her brother's said that once when she was drunk they had watched some ninja movies and she had decided she was a ninja and had stalked everybody, she wished she was like her brother's who remembered everything, but she blacked out easily.

As she came into the kitchen she noticed that there was some pancakes in the oven with a lid over them, she had told herself Jane had gone home after visiting her, but then why the hell were there pancakes in the oven being kept warm.

"Hello?" she called out, walking into her living room, the first thing she noticed was the blond head sticking out from underneath a pile of blankets, the next thing she noticed was that she heard someone snoring lightly, almost unnoticeably. She had read somewhere that people only snored when there body was extremely relaxed, and not just in a restless sleep, but she quickly shook the thought out of her head. She needed her full focus to deal with the problem at hand.

"Jane?" she whispered, inching closer to her couch…maybe he had only stayed because he had been tired…she hoped like hell she hadn't asked him to stay. Then he would think that she had wanted him to stay when she was sober, a fact that was, in her mind, embarrassingly true.

"Jane?" she whispered again, this time a little more annoyance in her voice as she stood overtop him, but he continued to sleep, only half of his face visible by the way he was laying, all snuggled into her pillow, which she realized was one from off her bed. Jane had been in her room.

"Jane!" she said, this time almost yelling. He awakened immediately, his crystal blue eye's snapping open and taking in every detail before closing again, just as fast.

"I'm trying to sleep, Tessie" Jane told her, his voice innocent and tired, the grin on his face anything but.

"What did you call me?" she growled, the hammer giving her an extra hard jab in the base of her skull…she couldn't wait for the Advil to kick in.

Jane grinned his trade-mark grin and opened his eye's again, his gaze intense as he studied her.

"You blacked out didn't you?" he questioned, he chucked then , sitting up on the couch, Lisbon noticed he wasn't wearing his three piece suit but was wearing only a button down white shirt and a pair of blue pants, they didn't look like they belonged to a suit, they look casual and comfy.

"Of course not" she lied quickly, not wanted to let him know that she had, he just grinned, obviously seeing through her lie.

"Well, we established that you like it when I call you 'Tessie'" he told her matter-of-factly answering as to why he had called her that, also causing her to blush a deep red.

"No, I didn't" she told him, seriously hoping she hadn't told him she liked it when he called her that, she would have to kill him to get him to stop saying it if she had, knowing Jane.

"Okay, if you say so Tessie" he said, yawning happily at her frustration and embarrassment…she had to admit if he had been acting like a normal, courteous human and trying not to embarrass her more, he wouldn't be acting like Jane…and then she would have been even more worried.

"I'm going kill you Jane" she said, muttering curses under her breath, at least the Advil was finally starting to kick in, her head ache lessening.

"Love me or hate me? You need to make up your mind Lisbon" he told her, swinging his feet around and setting them on the floor, she noticed he was wearing socks with little hearts on them.

"I did not say I loved you." she said, her stomach dropping into the floor and her voice wobbling a bit. Jane looked up at her surprised, he obviously had expected her to scoff…her reaction was very guilty and had him thinking.

"Well, when you kissed me…I can only assume you kiss all your friends on the lips then?" Jane said, Lisbon looked at him horrified, at first thinking he was joking and then she remembered kissing him, and then him kissing her on the forehead, he had been a gentlemen, not wanting to take advantage of her.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" she questioned, looking up as if wondering why god was punishing her so much, she only hoped she hadn't done anything else, a kiss was bad enough.

"Oh, Tessie, don't worry, it'll be our little secret" he told her, seriously this time, he wanted to be there for her, he didn't want her to regret their kiss, he knew he sure didn't. "Plus, it wasn't that bad anyways" he told her, winking playfully, causing her to punch him, in the leg, giving him a charley horse.

"Shut-up!" she growled, still standing overtop of the pouting man, she wished she could remember the whole night, she had bits and pieces only.

"Lisbon, I never knew you were a nice drunk, obviously it's to compensate for how mean you are with a hangover" he told her, rolling his eye's as he pulled the blanket off of himself and stood up, facing his furious boss.

"Get!" she snapped, pointing towards the door, Jane looked a little hurt for a second before covering it up, causing Lisbon to realize how much of a good sport he was being, he had put up with her drunken self and had even helped out in the morning, cooking her food and everything, she realized he must have stayed up pretty late down here to have enough time to do all that.

Jane was going towards the door to put on his shoe's when she cleared her throat, more than a little uncomfortable.

"Um, Jane, thanks you know… for putting up with me and stuff" she told him, feeling a little more comfortable with each word, probably thanks to the way Jane's face was lighting up when she was saying this. "you might have made my valentines a little more…entertaining" she added, blushing at this point because she could clearly remember kissing him…also something about sitting on him…what had they been doing?

"It was my pleasure Tessie" he replied, grinning and with that he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. She slowly reached around and hugged him back, aware of how close his body was, and what his breath felt like on the back of her neck.

"Don't call me Tessie…Janie" she said half serious as she pulled away from their hug.

"You remembered!" he said happily "You know, you really caught me off guard last night, I always assumed you were a conserved drunk" Her smile faded accordingly.

"I hate you, immensely" she snapped, wondering why on earth she had just hugged him.

"Liar" he accused, his eye's full of laughter, it was one of those rare times where he seemed whole, not broken…full of hope.

"Maybe a little" she replied, smiling as she turned around.

"You staying for breakfast?" she questioned, walking into the kitchen to grab some pancakes, she was eager to get rid of the gnawing hunger in her stomach.

"I didn't even think of leaving" he told her, causing her to realize that he was standing right behind her. She turned quickly, surprised at how close his voice was.

"Don't make me regret inviting you for breakfast" she snapped, not wanting him to close, honestly, she was afraid he would hear her heart pounding in her chest. Jane just beamed, causing her to smile too as she loaded about five pancakes onto her plate to eat. He added about the same onto his and they both went to sit on the couch, turning on the TV they watched some early morning news.

"You know what, next valentines, how about we watch movies together, so you don't have to do it alone…it makes the day much less depressing" he told her. Teresa glanced over to see him watching her, his pancakes only about a quarter done.

"I don't like valentines day for a whole other reason the being alone" she told him offhandedly, thinking nothing of it until he murmured.

"I know"

She looked over at him again, studying him, she realized that he had known for a while now at least, maybe that's why he was only teasing her about what she did while she was drunk and not about why she was drinking. She was extremely embarrassed about the way she had acted, but in her determination to not let him know this she kept all of it inside, but he seemed to have taken it all in a stride, hell, maybe he had even expected it. That thought made her wince, no he hadn't, he had even said he didn't think she was a friendly drunk.

"Well, maybe" she said, knowing she probably wouldn't say yes, but he would show up at her door anyways.

"I think we should go out to dinner tonight" Jane said, out of the blue, causing her to take a another look away from the TV to glance at him…once again.

"Why?" she asked, planning on saying no, she didn't need someone to be with, he had only come over as a friend, right? Yeah, a friend that she had kissed.

"Because I'm your valentine! You have to go to dinner with your valentine" he told her, smirking at her surprised look.

"Your not my valentine" she growled, refusing to look at him.

"You had me come visit on valentines, we kissed, I spent the night, and we made plans to have next year's valentines together…and you won't even go to dinner with me?" he asked, causing her to blush again.

"That's right" she snapped, muttering about the various ways she was going to kill him.

"If you don't come to dinner, I'll tell everyone on the team I've seen you drunk" he whispered, causing her to blanch.

"You wouldn't" she asked, her voice low and threatening.

"Try me" he challenged, causing her to swear.

"Fine" she said, agreeing to dinner, Jane beamed and studied her for a minute before looking at her seriously, his smile fading.

"You know I wouldn't actually tell right?" he asked her, his face still unsmiling.

"Of course not, you would tell, and that's the only reason I'm going to go with you anywhere" she said, he grinned again, seeing through her lie.

* * *

A/N - okay, that's the final chapter, unless maybe I do one about the date, I'm still not sure if I'm going to. Anyways, leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Okay, I seriously am pulling a blank on idea's for a date, school is kind of stressful, so I haven't had time to write much either. If anybody has any idea's for the dinner, or even wants to write it themselves just send me a message…I'd like to have them on a date too, but I have writer's block and just can't seem to get anything written down that I haven't decided to delete.

-Sorry,

Tallie.


End file.
